The Doe and The Bear
by Vixxie13
Summary: Merle sets out to annoy and get under a certain young prison dweller's skin. With family, friends, walkers, and other threats lurking in the background, what will come of this seemingly innocent trick?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another multi-chapter story. ****I hope you enjoy it, feedback is always welcome, but I will ignore any hating. I understand I'm not perfect, so constructive criticism is welcome, without it, I wouldn't be able to improve.**

**This story will be mainly Meth, Merle/Beth, so if this ship isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now. It will be set in the middle of season three and four, the Woodbury citizens are already here for plot purposes as well. It won't be following the story's plot line, but some spoilers may slip through, so I advice watching all the seasons before reading this story. It's AU due to Merle being alive. **

**Without further ado! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters used in this story, I only own my own OC's. They belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Merle wandered into the prison, eyes squinting as he slipped inside from night watch. Maggie and Glenn had relieved him early. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked toward his cell. The soft sound of feet on concrete halted him. He slid into the cover of darkness as he watched Hershel's youngest walk into the kitchen. He smirked to himself as he licked his lips, eyes following her every move. She obviously thought nobody was up and that she wouldn't be interrupted, considering her lack of clothing. She was in a baggy white tank top, and shorts, which were barely visible. He stepped out into the moon light and watched her, leaning onto the bars seperating the kitchen and cell block.

"Wha' cha up ta, girlie?" He drawled, his voice low and husky, not wanting to wake the cell block, but still wanting the farmer's daughter to hear.

Beth let out a squeal of surprise as she turned around, her blue optics wide as she stared at a smirking Merle. "What do you want, Merle," she murmured, turning back around and preparing a bottle for Judith.

"No need ta be so hostile sweet cheeks! Jus' makin' conversation," he teased walking up behind her. He leaned against the counter, starting down at her, soaking her in as his eyes roamed her petite figure, lingering on her long pale legs.

"Just go away Merle," she tried again, trying to control her heart beat as it began to speed up and a blush began to form on her cheeks. She shuffled awkwardly as she prepared the bottle, chewing on her bottom lip. Once the bottle was made, she quickly screwed on the lid and turned around to make a quick exit, only to find herself eye level with Merle's sturdy chest only inches away.

"Why would I listen ta you?" He whispered, his breathe hot against her face as he lowered his head down to her's.

Beth froze, the blush becoming a deep red as she stared down at her feet, clutching the bottle tightly in her hands. She took a large breathe and waited, deciding to not talk, afraid her voice would sound to small and give away how scared she was. Merle still stood only an inch away, if either moved at all, they would be pressed together. The old redneck smirked as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Better get ta bed baby girl," he breathed, watching her shiver at his words. After a second, to let it sink in, he pulled away quickly and walked off to his cell, his foot steps silent, not looking back, but knowing she was still frozen in place.

Beth's breathing was heavy and her body refused to move. Her chest rose up and sunk back in rapidly. Feeling her knuckles begin to ache she gazed down at the bottle in her hand, full with Judith's formula. The thought of Judith snapped her out of her daze long enough to walk back to her cell slowly, her brain trying to fathom what Merle just did, and understand why he would do it.

"I don't understand Judy," Beth sighed out, rubbing her nose into the baby's neck after grabbing her from her crib they had gotten a month or so ago, holding her close as the small child began to feed from the bottle.

Thoughts bombarded her brain, the ones that weren't so innocent surprised her and set her face on fire. She had never given any of the men here at the prison much thought. Not in their main group anyway, and the Woodbury boys, she didn't know enough of them to develope feelings for any, except maybe that Zach boy who she found cute, he was beginning to be allowed on runs and such, and he often flirted with her. At the thought of even considering Merle sent a chill down her spin and the blush on her face to redden. Their main group didn't trust him, even if he hadn't done anything wrong that she witnessed. He did give Maggie over to the Governor, who had molested her, and beaten Glenn, then through a walker in the room with him, but she had been raised to forgive and forget, so she hadn't held it against him. She normally avoided him, and he avoided her. But having him invade her like that, it was new to her and she would have been lying if she didn't say it intrigued her. He didn't do anything wrong, he didn't even touch her, but if she told anyone he would certainly be thrown out, she doubted even Daryl would object. He didn't do anything really, just talked and stood close to her, so she decided to keep it to herself. She didn't want to cause more trouble.

That night, Beth's dreams were filled with one certain redneck, whose dreams where filled with blonde hair, blue eyes, soft curves, and ideas that would make the devil blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters used in this story other then my OC's. I give credit to their respected owners**.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Beth woke up as usual, with Judy crying, but Merle was still lingering in the back of her mind. She began her daily activities, which consisted of changing Judith, and then going down to the kitchen area for breakfast. She sat down Judy's empty bottle at the spot where she had grabbed it last night and Merle had caught her. A pink blush covered her cheeks as she replayed what happened.

Once she had her and Judy's food, she sat down in her usual spot, next to Maggie and her Daddy. She ate spoonfuls between feeding Judith. She looked up and her eyes scanned the room, falling onto Merle who was seated by himself in the corner. His cold eyes were locked on her blue ones. They had a short stare down before Beth went back to her food.

Merle watch as she ate, how her lips closed around the spoon and pulled it off. How she smiled when she fed Judith. He grunted slightly as he used his remaining hand to adjust himself in his pants. He went back to his food, glaring at it like it had done something to him. He closed his eyes as he silently replayed his dream last night. His hands all over her, their bodies sticking together with sweat. She screamed his name over and over until she lost her voice. He hissed at the memory. He didn't know her age, but she was almost certainly jailbait. He looked back up and found her starring at him again, and he stared back at her, not willing to give up dominance because he found it hard to not get lost in her eyes.

Once Beth had looked away, Merle growled at himself. Look at him getting all pussy whipped over some jailbait who probably hadn't even left first base yet. And he was at least twice her age, old enough to be her father. He sighed, he shouldn't of had that dream.

He shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and then left the cafeteria area, grumbling. He needed to keep it in his pants, going anywhere near her would send his ass straight out of that gate. He wondered the yard, walking the fence over and over again. He froze when he heard a soft, but not silent footstep. He whirred around to see Daryl standing in front of him.

"What ta ya want baby brotha?" He drawled, crinkling his brows.

"You need ta keep behaving correctly, Merle," Daryl warned, starring up at him hard.

"Ya, ya I heard it at first time! Jeez, get off ma back," he chuckled, and began to walk again, starring at the biters who lined the fence.

"I'm serious, I'm not going to protect you if you get your ass thrown out for not keeping it in your pants alright?" He seethed, grabbing his older brother's shoulder to stop him, but at his words, Merle was already frozen.

"What do ya mean Darlyina?" He growled, turning back around and shoving his hand off of him. He already knew this shit.

"I saw the way yous were starting at Beth, Merle. You best leave her be," he said slowly, and then added, "she's jailbait brotha, you best leave her alone. You aren't what she needs," he simply said, waiting for Merle to answer.

"I don' even wan' her! Not enough curves," he chuckled before Daryl glared even harder at him.

"Jus' watch youself alright? She's innocent, and you're fuckin' Merle!" He half yelled, before turning on his heels and walking back up to the prison, having enough of his older brother's stupid behavior, and leaving Merle to curse up a storm when he was certain his brother wouldn't hear him.

After cursing like there wouldn't be a tomorrow, which could be true, Merle cackled as an idea came to mind, he hadn't even ment to think it, he was trying to find a way to avoid her, but this idea, nobody but him would enjoy. He wanted to see how far he could push the little baby doll before she broke. Sure he would stay away, no touching or anything, just get under her skin, maybe a kiss or two to get her wanting him. Not the best plan, if she told he would be out of that fence quicker then this whole damn mess started, but she hadn't told about last night, so he decided to keep going, push her farther until she was broken. Which could be hell or heaven, depending on how she handled being the toy of ol' Merle.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! Love it, like it, hate it, whatever. Please review, favorite and follow!****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters I am using, except for my OCs. All rights go to their respected owner.**

* * *

For the next couple days, Merle avoided Beth, stayed out of her way, and if they had to be in the same room, he kept his eyes off her, as if she wasn't there. He worked hard with the others, but kept to himself like usual. He needed to keep himself distant, and away from her. Reward her, and then leave for a week, give or take a couple days. Repeat, until she cracked. He wasn't sure how she would crack yet though.

Beth began to push Merle away, she stopped searching him out, stopped searching every room for his face. She just went back to normal, but her stomach had a constant dull ache, and she couldn't get rid of it. It was there because she realized Merle just teased the once and then figured out she was a child, who got stuck unable to protect herself.

After a week of no contact with each other, Beth had enough of everything. She stopped thinking about Merle. He didn't want anything to do with her, he thought of her as a young girl, a baby. She went through with all her normal chores, which was most often taking care of Judy.

That was what she was doing when Merle entered her cell, and leaned against the wall, just silently watching her. His presence filled the room long before you knew he was there. Beth stayed silent and kept feeding Judith, not looking up or acknowledging him.

"Ignorin' me now, baby girl?" He drawled, chuckling under his breathe. He had to admit, she had drive. He had noticed her searching him out in rooms, and then abruptly stopping one day. She had given up. Poor thing had no idea what was coming.

"Go away," she said, setting down the now empty bottle, and began to soothingly rock the small child, her heartbeat speeding up.

"Oh don' be like that! Ya mad at me?" He chuckled out, before continuing," why would such a sweet thang like you be mad at ol' Merle for?"

"Just go away, I don't want you here," she tried again, her face heating up and her hands starting to sweat. What was this man doing to her? She needed to calm down. She shut her eyes, and instantly the farm appeared, before everything went bad. She was with her mom on the porch. They were chatting, about nothing and everything. Once she calmed down, she opened her eyes.

she squealed as she saw Merle crouched down in front of her, his trademark smirk set on his face as he watched her. She had to admit, he was fast. Her heart quickened again and a soft blush covered her cheeks. She opened her mouth about to speak when he leaned close, only an inch away. She stared down at his lips, imagining how it would feel to kiss them. He leaned closer and simply, and surprisingly soft, kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, and it ended as quick as it started.

"Have a good night, baby girl," he drawled into her ear. He was gone right after, and she found herself alone with Judith, who was now fast asleep, oblivious to what had just taken place.

Setting Judith in her crib, Beth sat on her bed, softly touching her lips. What had just happened?

Merle had been avoiding her for about a week, an then suddenly he's in her cell, and then he kisses her? What was that all about? No contact for a whole week and then suddenly she had his full attention. It was like he was toying with her, leading her on, then making her hate him, and then he was in her personal space again. She hoped this wouldn't become a regular thing, she wasn't sure she would be able to take it.

Deciding to deal with it tomorrow, she slipped into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep

Beth woke up to Judy crying, and no sunlight coming from the prison windows. the sun hadn't risen yet. Yawning and stretching out her arms, she silently got out of her warm and somewhat comfortable bed to walk up to Judith's crib. Picking up the restless child, she began to rock her. She hummed to calm her down, and for once, it worked. The baby slipped back into sleep, and Beth went back to bed.

She couldn't sleep though, all she thought about was Merle. The feel of his lips on her's. His scruff brushing against her cheek and chin. She squirmed in her bed, causing a squeak to erupt around her. She stilled, hoping she hadn't woken anyone.

Not hearing any movement from anyway else, she let out a breath and relaxed, unknowingly slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Beth woke up like any other day, rushing around with Judith and helping with breakfast, which consisted with making and passing out. Seeing Merle walk in, she grabbed a plate and handed to the one handed male, who nodded in thanks.

"Couldn't sleep last night, baby girl?" He drawled softly, so only the young Greene could hear.

At his words he froze, a red tint engulfing her cheeks before she scurried away to hand more out, which caused old Merle to smirk and begin eating.

The rest of the day there was no contact between the two again. And Beth got more annoyed. He was toying with her emotions and he knew it. And she was not happy about it. The blonde wanted revenge, but if she knew what was on Merle's mind, she'd go running for the hills.

* * *

**Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
